


Борода и морщины

by JanetDi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Взрослые серьёзные мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto





	Борода и морщины

Когда они познакомились, все было как в кино - кофе и сигареты.  
Иногда - вино, потому что Закари пытался приобщить Криса к хорошему, а иногда пиво, потому что Крис не оставлял попыток научить Куинто плохому.  
Было много разговоров, много смеха, много историй, и потом, когда они разошлись, у каждого осталось что-то на память: у Криса каберне совиньон и фильмография Годара, у Закари - кофе и сигареты. Как в кино.  
Это было восемь лет назад.  
С тех пор многое поменялось, и не в лучшую сторону.  
Кристофер Уайтлоу Пайн встречал новый 2017 год под аккомпанемент Годара - просто так получилось, когда телефон вспыхнул принятым сообщением.  
Закари был лаконичен - «счастливого нового года» значилось на экране, и Крис благодарно отправил смайлик в ответ. Он был абсолютно уверен, что ничего из него в Куинто не осталось - запах сигарет выветрился, кофе закончился, и впереди только немного съемок, немного продакшена и немного разговоров.  
Так бывает, люди двигаются вперед.  
Зак успел выйти из шкафа и сменить бойфренда. Кто бы мог подумать, что тихий и спокойный Куинто - адепт свободных отношений? Зак поддерживал авторский театр, идею разумного потребления и линию веганского майонеза, а Крис отпустил бороду и… все. Впрочем, он был рад, что отпустил хоть что-то.  
Он снова врал себе, что год будет хорошим. Он снова пил и смотрел Годара и ждал звонка.  
Это в нем было всегда. Потому что некоторые вещи не меняются и потому что в жизни иногда тоже бывает как в кино.  
И Закари когда-нибудь ему обязательно позвонит.


End file.
